


Trusting Things Beyond Mistake

by twinkrevali



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Background IwaOi - Freeform, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Road Trips, just a lot of lakeside shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkrevali/pseuds/twinkrevali
Summary: "‘I–’ Hanamaki starts, then stops, turning to face the lake and frowning as the words fail to reach him.Matsukawa pushes himself up to look at Hanamaki properly, hands resting in his lap.‘You,’ he prompts, and Hanamaki looks at him, eyes shining.This must be, he thinks, what they call a moment of clarity."





	Trusting Things Beyond Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello everyone!!! 
> 
> First off I wanna apologise for not writing or posting anything in like. A year and a half LMAO BUT here is my submission for the Matsuhana zine organised by my dear friend San!! (@naffnuffnice on twitter uhuehehe)
> 
> I'm really proud and happy with how this fic turned out so I really hope y'all enjoy reading and please don't hesitate to let me know what you think!!!!  
> Enjoy!

The road trip is long, but scenic as the four of them move across soft country landscape. They are headed for a lake Oikawa used to visit with his uncle when he was young. It was his idea in the first place, ‘a chance to reconnect with nature!’ he’d exclaimed, and Hanamaki suspects there is something simmering under the surface of his explanation, but it’s a nice excuse to get out, and the lake does look serene. Sitting next to him in the backseat of Iwaizumi’s car is Matsukawa, head lolling against his chest as he dozes, and Hanamaki feels compelled to take a picture of him, face soft in sleep. Something tugs at Hanamaki’s stomach as he watches the way the light curls around Matsukawa, filtering through the window in such a way that half his face is cast in shadow. He ignores it, turns away to stare out the window absentmindedly. There is something playing quietly on the radio, and Oikawa is chatting idly to Iwaizumi about his uncle’s boat, Iwaizumi humming in reply with fondness in his voice. Softly, Matsukawa stirs, shuffling slightly as he adjusts his position.

‘Are we almost there?’ he asks, and his voice is still thick with sleep, brow creasing as he peers through the window. Hanamaki watches the way the flattened curls at the back of his head appear to bounce back slightly with the movement of the car. When he blinks down at his phone for the time, he looks back up to catch Matsukawa watching him quietly, smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

‘I don’t know,’ Hanamaki offers, and Oikawa grins at them through the rearview mirror.

‘It’s just around this bend,’ he says, pointing, and suddenly the car is turning down a wooded path. The road has disappeared, and Iwaizumi drives carefully as Oikawa instructs him, eventually leading them out to a wide opening where the lake sits, glittering in welcome. Matsukawa smiles properly now, sitting up for a better view. Iwaizumi parks at the edge of the lake’s entrance, and they begin to unpack, stretching limbs cramped from being confined for so long. Hanamaki is the first to get out of the car, leaving the door open for Matsukawa. The lake certainly has an ethereal quality to it, and he turns to grin at Matsukawa in anticipation. He is getting out of the car now, pulling a cap over his hair that pushes the dark curls down so they frame his face, soft against his cheek. It’s a warm day, and as the sun reflects off the water, the surrounding area twinkles with fragments of warm light. It makes Matsukawa look as though he is glowing, eyes shining as he smiles at the three of them. He holds Hanamaki’s stare for a moment before shaking his head slightly and turning away, curls bouncing. It makes something stir inside Hanamaki, something he feels has been growing for a long time now; something that is suddenly about to bloom and burst from him like a flower overdue. He makes his way down to the edge of the water, stumbling under a clap on the shoulder from Iwaizumi; he really doesn’t know his own strength. They test the water with their toes until Hanamaki feels a flat palm against his back, warming his skin, and suddenly the water is coming towards him very quickly and he is throwing his hands out to catch himself as he breaks the surface, registering a distance splash somewhere above him. When he manages to get back on his feet, wiping water from his eyes, he sees Matsukawa smiling at him, smug.

‘Watch out!’ Oikawa shrieks as Hanamaki kicks a small wave of water to the shore in retaliation, watching Matsukawa’s biceps flex as he raises his arms to defend his face. They continue this way for a while; Hanamaki kicking water as Matsukawa attempts to dodge out of the way, laughter ringing clear against a blue sky.

‘Truce,’ Matsukawa eventually calls through the onslaught, and Hanamaki ceases immediately, watching the boy before him with a triumphant smirk. ‘Lets take a walk,’ Matsukawa says, and Hanamaki obliges silently, throwing his towel over his shoulders like a cape. Behind them, Oikawa and Iwaizumi quietly exchange glances, sitting close by each other on the pebbled ground.

‘Where are we going?’ Hanamaki asks as they wander along the shore, and Matsukawa holds a finger to his nose, smiling.

‘That doesn’t mean anything,’ Hanamaki pouts, and Matsukawa shoots him a glance out of the corner of his eye, mouth twitching.

‘Doesn’t it?’ He asks.

‘Nothing at all.’

They continue in silence after that, kicking pebbles at each other absentmindedly until Matsukawa stops them. ‘We’re here,’ he says, and Hanamaki shades his eyes as he lifts his head to the sight before them. There is a flat rock jutting out over the edge of the lake, yellow against the sun. Matsukawa smiles before scrambling up the flat surface, sitting at the edge of the rock with his legs dangling below him. He is leaning back on his hands, and Hanamaki watches as he tips his head back, exposing the column of his throat as he sighs against the sun. His skin is truly glowing now, persistent droplets of water glistening against his browning skin. He looks ethereal, like a god with smooth skin and dark features, and the something from before stirs inside Hanamaki again, and all he can do is swallow thickly before following Matsukawa’s lead, settling next to him on the edge of the rock. Beside him, Matsukawa cracks open an eye and catches Hanamaki looking at him, watching him in turn, searching.

‘What are you thinking about?’ he asks, and the words rumble deep under Hanamaki’s skin, seeming to hide a different question in their asking.

‘I–’ Hanamaki starts, then stops, turning to face the lake and frowning as the words fail to reach him.

Matsukawa pushes himself up to look at Hanamaki properly, hands resting in his lap.

‘You,’ he prompts, and Hanamaki looks at him, eyes shining.

This must be, he thinks, what they call a moment of clarity.

Softly, he brings his hand to rest on Matsukawa’s shoulder; feels the muscles in his friend’s back tense and shift under sun-softened skin. The air is buzzing. His palm begins to sweat against the warmth. He leans in closer, slides his hand up the smooth expanse of Matsukawa’s neck and rests it against the soft junction of his ear and jaw.

‘I didn’t think-’ Matsukawa begins to say, but he is stopped by Hanamaki pressing their mouths together. His lips are petal-soft, warmed from the sun. Warmed from the heat of moving against Hanamaki. They do not speak when they break apart; still close enough to feel puffs of breath against each other.

‘Your eyes are crossed trying to look at me,’ Matsukawa whispers, breaking the spell of silence, and Hanamaki pushes him away, scrubbing at his eyes as they laugh themselves silly.

They sleep against each other in the back seat on the way home, tired from the heat and chasing each other along the shore. The last echoes of laughter ringing against the water of the lake rest in their hands entwined, theirs alone.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter (@plantdroid_) and let's boogié


End file.
